The invention relates to a sieve having at least one substantially plane sieve sheet and to a method for its manufacture.
Plane sieve sheets, especially those made from a rather undilatable or unresilient material, i.e. from perforated metal foils, have the disadvantage that they are subject to deformation. Such deformations occur especially if the rim of the sieve sheet is embedded with plastics material or if the sieve is connected to a plastics container.
In order to avoid such deformations, prior sieves have a curved configuration of the sieve sheet. Such kinds of sieves, however, are difficult in manufacture, especially when they are made of perforated metal foils.